Moravia
is a kaiju from Ultraman Dyna. Subtitles: *Moravia: *Mejiwogu: History Ultraman Dyna One night, a comet approached to Earth and exploded at Nagano, making a strange plant, purple-colored tulips grow in abundance. Later, a couple were attacked by a Digon and a drunken man were scared by Forgas (Kaijin interface). Super GUTS were dispatcehd to Nagano later and divided into two groups. Kohda and Kariya witnessed a Digon walking towards them, though Nakajima see it as a Zenekindarl people instead. As each take out their GUTS Blaster and fired, the fishlike being phased through all of their attacks and vanished. Asuka and Ryo dispatched as Ryo witnessed her old enemy, Bishmel walked towards them and fired, as it vanished but Asuka instead sees the enemy as Alien Raybeak. Asuka said, "That Alien Raybeak had vanished.", but Ryo replied, "Alien Raybeak? Aren't we fought Bishmel just now!?", thus making them confused. Super GUTS brought a purple-colored tulip to their base for an analyze. Ryo decided to visit her old friend, Teruhisa Hirao for a while whom she keep pushing him to face his problems. At Super GUTS base, the tulip they picked was actually a fear-absorbing flower which absorbed a nearby fear from a person and projected their fears in front of them. While Ryo and Teruhisa drove a car, suddenly, Mozui appeared in front of them but in front of Hirao instead an antrophomorphic flying carrot. As Ryo fired at "Mozui", her friend ran for protection but a white tulip that he picked earlier projected a younger Ryo and later a younger version of himself running towards "Mozui" and vanishing the fiend. Ryo realised that the white tulip might had something to do with the purple tulip that Super GUTS picked earlier. Later at the Matsumoto City, all fear absorbing flowers released a dark aura and formed a giant figure. Super GUTS dispatched in their jets but each others sees their enemies differently (Kariya sees Alien Nuaza, Cap. Hibiki sees Gyanzar, Asuka sees Kokakucho as it keep evolved into Evil Tiga and Deathfacer) but it finally evolved into its true demonic form: Moravia. At Nakajima's lab, Ryo and Hirao brought the white tulip and ordered him to create an antidote based on the plant. Super GUTS and Ultraman Dyna fought the gigantic demon but proven overpowered. Ryo appeared and fired the monster with an antidote, reducing Moravia into a giant comet stone he was and enabled Dyna to fire his Solgent Ray, deliberating the monster and erased all of the fear-absorbing tulips at Matsumoto City. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *Moravia's motif is the demon Incubus and Secubus. *The only member of Phantom Monster Army that appeared but not from GUTS/Super GUTS' previous battles was the Carrot Monster where it was projected by Hirao's fear of carrots. Data - Monster= Monster Form :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 66,000 t *Origin: Matsumoto City, Nagano Prefecture :;Powers and Weapons *Shapeshifting: Before assuming his demonic form, he shapeshifts himself into various enemies that GUTS and Super GUTS fought in the past. *Flames: Moravia can release flame stream or fireballs from his mouth. *Bite: Moravia can use its fangs to bite its enemy. *Extraordinary Jumper: Moravia can jump high or perform backflip into the air. :;Weaknesses A specific type of energy from a rare plant will force Moravia back into comet form. Fire Shots.png|Flame Moravaia_bites.jpg|Bite }} - Mejiwogu= Mejiwogu were blackish tulips that absorbed humans' fears and project them in front of them. :;Powers and Weapons *Fear Projection: Mejiwogus can absorb human fear and project it to them. :;Weakness The Mejowogus' life force were connected to Moravia. If the monster is destroyed, they will be erased from existence. - Phantom Monster Army= Phantom Monster Army were armies of old enemies that GUTS and Super GUTS defeated, which were projected by Mejiwogu flowers and Moravia's disguises. Their appearance was different from each person's view given that they were projections of the victim's fears (e.g. Ryo saw Bishmel but Asuka saw Raybeak). :;Stats *Height: All the same like the original except for certain individuals *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Mejiwogu :;Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Members of Phantom Monster Army can turn themselves intangible to attacks, though some of them had vanished after being attacked. :;Weaknesses A specific type of a rare plant, which is the opposites of Mejiwogu can be used to neutralize them where it release a courage projection of themselves and running towards a member of Phantom Monster Army to destroy them. :;List of Army Members ::;Human-sized *Digon *Forgas *Zenekindarl people *Bishmel *Alien Raybeak *Mozui **Carrot Monster *Alien Natarn (mentioned) *Alien Manon (mentioned) ::;Giants *Alien Nuaza Eshilis *Gyanzar *Kokakucho *Deathfacer *Evil Tiga }} Gallery Molvaia.png Moravaia-1.jpg fgdgh.png dfhyfdh.png dfgdgh.png shgfh.png dggfdg.png gfhjfcj.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Primate Kaiju